1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information processing system organization, and more particularly to internet search engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional web search servers have their own search robots periodically circulating among web servers providing web services all over the world and visiting various web pages. The web search servers analyze the contents of the web pages and build the indexes or the references and store them. The indexes or the references include the summary and the URLs (Uniform Resource Locator) of the web information.
In case of utilizing the web search servers, the web searchers contact the web search server sites through the web browsers. When the web searcher inputs the keywords for the desired information, the web search engine searches the previously built-in indexes or the references and transmits the URLs of the desired information to the web searcher.
When searching using some search engines, such as the Altavista (TM) search engine, the method of ordering the obtained information is not displayed to the user, and the goodness of fit to the keywords of each obtained web page is not shown. In other search engines, such as the Lycos (TM) search engine, the display shows a contents approaching method in which the display order is prioritized starting from the web page of closest match to the keywords.
But, because of the large number of search results, due to the heavy amount of information on the internet, it is not easy for the web searcher to find desired information in a short time. In particular, when displaying the searched information to the web searcher in the conventional methods, the locations of the information are not displayed. For example, the information about which countries, universities, or companies the searched information belongs is not displayed or automatically obtained. If the web searcher wants to find the information belonging to a specific university, the web searcher will often re-analyze the URLs that resulted from the information search results. Because unnecessary information is also transmitted, the amount of use of the network and the time to receive the information increase.